Drabble marathon 2
by brightmoor
Summary: I'm sorry. T for language. In order: USLithuania, USUK, GerIta, vague SpainUK, FrUK, Russia, Baltics, USUK, USUK, RULatvia, SpainSItaly.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I need to write something actual, not just drabbles, but I'm being spon-tan-yoo-us.

APHetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei, yo.

**1. Presidents of the United States – Animaniacs**

_Somewhere in America, circa The Nineties_

"Pay good attention because I'm only going to go through them once!" Alfred shouted.

Toris nodded, devoting his full attention to America. Although the bespectacled country was being excessively loud, he had promised to teach Toris some of his history... And so, Lithuania would do his best to listen.

"_George Washington was the first, you see, he once chopped down a cherry tree_

_President number two would be John Adams, and then number three_

_Tom Jefferson stayed up to write the Constitution late at night_

_So he and his wife had a great big fight, and she made him sleep on the couch all night..._"

**2. In The End – Linkin Park**

Wow. Haha, goddamn. This place really ain't what I imagined it to be. Ha. It's cold here, y'know? Really cold. Was so used to hearing all these good things about how beautiful Moscow was that I didn't 'spect to find it like this... Haha. Moscow, beautiful? Whatta crock of shit. This place is a fucking dump.

Arthur, I'm really sorry. It's like, I had no choice in coming here, y'know? The big guy's damn persuasive. Damn persuasive.

Will you be coming to rescue me, I wonder? Doubtful. Ha. As if. You'll just pass yourself off as a knight in shining fucking armor, when your own goddamn little brother is freezing his ass off in this godforsaken place.

It don't even matter, does it? I don't matter to you anymore, do I?

**3. Walking On Sunshine – Katrina and the Waves**

Germany was... well, he wasn't amused. At all. Italy had made a mess of his kitchen, yet again. There was pasta stuck to the ceiling, for God's sake! Pasta! On the ceiling!

"Italy!" he roared, surprising the brown-haired country and causing him to drop the wooden spoon he was holding.

"G-G-Germany, good morning! I made you breakfast! For you birthday!"

Germany did a doubletake. _Oh, I guess it is my birthday. But that doesn't excuse—_

"Well, even so, that's no excuse for what you've done to my kitchen."

"I wanted you to be happy."

"Happy? Italy, you idiot. You useless idiot. Don't you know I'm already happy? I don't need you to make a mess of my poor, defenseless kitchen to make me happy."

"...?" said Italy, effortlessly pronouncing an ellipsis and a question mark.

"What I'm saying is, it's not like I hate you or anything. But clean up my kitchen."

Italy smiled, squealed, and hugged Germany, who didn't exactly hate him, but didn't exactly appreciate his kitchen having gone to Hell... But cleaning could come later, because Germany was happy.

**4. Imaginary – Evanescence**

Depression had settled in quickly after the initial celebration. It always did, didn't it? Arthur sighed. Another holiday, gone like that. France and America had left straightaway; Canada had lingered for a while but had eventually made an excuse and had gone home. Spain still snored on the sofa, but that didn't matter.

Another day, another goddamn day, of being just the party-provider. Another day of being an imaginary and temporary solace from the world.

**5. Day Tripper – The Beatles**

"Mmm, I love this place," Francis said.

"Well, I don't," replied Arthur.

"Well, I do, and that's all that matters, non?"

"Fuck you."

"'S that a threat, or a promise?"

The sunlight shone strongly as the two countries sat on ill-gotten chairs in the vineyard. It glinted off Francis' wineglass and he grinned at Arthur.

"Why the hell am I here, anyway?"

"What, am I no longer allowed to spend time with mon petit frère?"

Arthur gasped, then allowed himself a small smile into his glass. But only a small one.

**6. Little Cream Soda – The White Stripes**

Well, there was a time when things like that made me happy, wasn't there? Simple things like farms, and the smell of dirt, and the bright sunlight cutting through the bitter cold. Just little things, you know? There was a time when I could be happy just by existing. Just by noticing all the life around me; the road, little villages just getting by, pretty girls, things like that.

There was a time when I had nothing, though, too. That's now, I guess. The time that I have to notice everyone else with all these things. With the goddamn richness of life and farms and pretty girls and sunlight.

'Cause it's cold in Siberia when your own people detest you, isn't it?

**7. Back in the USSR – The Beatles**

(Hahaha. What fun this shall be.)

"I'mhomeI'mhomeI'mhome!" Raivis yelled, flinging himself through the door and landing directly on top of Toris.

"Um, welcome back," said Lithuania.

"Homehomehome! Do you have any idea how hot it is in France? It's hot. I can't say I didn't mind being away for a while, you know, Russia is terrifying sometimes, but damn! I'm so fucking happy I could shit rainbows, Toris."

"Calm _down_, Raivis."

"It's so good to be home with you guys again! I can't help it!"

**8. Heaven Forbid – The Fray**

"Anyone home?"

Alfred froze, fork halfway to his mouth. He'd just sat down for supper, damn it.

"No. Go away."

"You wouldn't turn me away, would you? Not me, your big brother, surely."

"Maybe. Maybe I would, just to fuck with you."

"Liar," said Arthur, gently shutting the door he'd just come through.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I want to be alone right now, you limey Brit."

"Civil war does that to the best of us. Let me stay for a while."

"No."

Arthur nodded in understanding, pulling a plate from the shelf and shoveled potatoes onto it. He sat down next to Alfred at the table and they ate in silence.

Alfred was grateful for the company.

**9. Amrita – Makino Yui**

It's raining again, huh? That's all it ever does here. I hate this place, actually. It reminds me of you, though. Well, anywhere does. Everything reminds me of you. Why can't I forget you? Why can't I forget the way your eyes sparkled when you declared your independence? You just seemed so happy that I can't help but think of you all the time.

Do you think of me when the rain falls on your shoulders and gets on your glasses and you're just too knackered to care? Do you? I could've helped you with it, lent you an umbrella, but...

No, you're your own country now. You can take care of yourself. I should do the same. Take care of myself, that is. I wish I could stop time, though, just spend forever in those days just before...

No, that's wrong, too. Just... take care of yourself, please. For my sake.

**10. Clock Town Day 3 – The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

As many people knew, it was best to avoid Russia when he was upset.

Unfortunately for Latvia, he was upset. Very upset.

"Just where in Hell do you think you are going, Raivis?"

"N-n-n-n-nowhere at all, nowhere, nowhere, oh God someone help meeee—"

Russia grabbed him by the neck of his bulky parka and dragged him bodily up the stairs, causing him to hit either side of the stairwell. "Nobody told you that you could get up and just fucking leave in the middle of my goddamn tea party, you fucking prick! And I will call you whatever the hell I want to call you, da, Miss Yekaterina Natasha Anya Raivis Galante!"

**Extra~11. La Macarena – Los Del Rio**

"Dear God." Lovino had just witnessed something he did not want to see. Ever. "What the bloody hell are you _doing_, you fag?" Antonio was dancing. On the coffee table. On the fucking coffee table. And it was... disturbing.

"Dancing, Lovinito! Obviously!" replied Spain.

"I can see that, retard, but, what the hell?! What are you _doing_?!"

"Oh? This dance? Es la Macarena! Mi hermano México taught it to me!"

"It's scaring me, you freakshow."

"Too bad!" Antonio lifted Lovino bodily onto the coffee table and began dancing with him.

"Don't break my furniture, you dickhead!" South Italy screamed.


End file.
